Dominate the Dominant
by DaeSiggil
Summary: Xemnas is pondering about Kingdom Hearts and a certain pink-haired Nobody. The Superior encounters said Assassin on the balcony that grand him sight upon the heart-shaped moon and things quickly turn heated.


Why can't I never resist writing dares? XD  
This is for someone else who wanted to see a Marly/Xem coming from my fingers and so here I am.  
More than 2000 words later and tired as heck, I hope you enjoy it~!

Read and find some pleasure it and maybe... review? =3

* * *

Xemnas almost felt amused at the attempt that the Graceful Assassin put in manipulating those around him and try something. The Superior didn't know what those plans where, but he was rather content with watching right now anyway. He had to admit that he himself, had allowed himself to be manipulated as well as he wanted to see where it would turn to. It hadn't helped that the Assassin was mildly attractive while he did so and if anything, Xemnas was attracted to strong and beautiful things and Marluxia was both. It was becoming quite a game that could turn out dangerous if one wasn't mindful of their steps, the Superior was oh so very careful though. He had been careful for a long time, he had pretended not to see that the pink-haired spun webs like a spider would do to ensnare her prey.

He was ever so aware of it and that was what kept him quite amused.

They kept dancing around each other as well. Marluxia was aware that he knew, but couldn't say for sure and Xemnas knew that Marluxia did. It also could be that Marluxia was very aware of that fact and also pretended. He did seem like the type to do that, just like he was. The fiery visage sometimes crumbled in front of him in something that could resemble irritation before it turned back to the cold mask that was usually presented to the outer world. He could understand that, he felt the same way a lot of times when dealing with the Graceful Assassin. Xemnas didn't care, he would let the pink-haired do what he wanted, if he didn't push it too far. The smile widened around tan lips and boots carried him further through the hallway he was walking through.

The Superior wanted to gaze toward Kingdom Hearts again, walking and feeling muscles stretch and move under a bronze skin. It would be far easier to summon a Dark Portal and go straight to the balcony, that was true. Xemnas however didn't feel like doing that right now, the monotone movement was rather enjoyable and almost carried him back when he still had a heart and needed to go to a place hurriedly and still hadn't gained the power he now held in his hands. His thoughts turned back to the Assassin and his rather annoying habits, one would expect that he would only mind his flowers and act like the whore many thought him as, but the opposite was ever so true. Xemnas could admire that somewhat, Marluxia didn't look weak and yet he presented himself that way and most of the time used his words to cut someone down to gain what he wanted.

Many times he had seen it happen to someone else in the Organization who dared to cross the pink-haired Nobody. He sometimes almost did feel sorry for who fell victim underneath the Assassin's harsh words, but yet amusement reigned harder in the depths of his non-existing heart than the feelings of pity. They could handle themselves and couldn't feel too hurt, the lack of heart did wonders. The Castle That Never Was would be much different if people still had their heart, much different. His form wavered for a moment, then continued like nothing was wrong. He almost could see another one of those teasing memories again in front of his eyes.

A low groan escaped him and fingers placed themselves against his sleep, memories still teased him and when he wanted to focus on them. They crumbled underneath his fingers like a dry leaf. Xemnas finished the last stairs and stepped on the balcony that gave him full sight on Kingdom Hearts, steps faltered for a moment once more as he noticed a presence that usually wasn't present here. He composed himself rather quickly and continued, nonetheless he knew that his faltering step had been heard. No smile could be seen however when he stopped next to the pink-haired Assassin, watching him from his peripheral vision "Marluxia." He greeted lightly "It is a surprise to see you here."

He could have put it down as fantasy as a low sound escaped the Assassin "Superior." He spoke back, voice bleaker than his ever could be at times. That was saying something, since he was supposed to be the ultimate Nobody with no remaining traces of emotion inside him. Xemnas' amber eyes caught as pink hair moved when the Assassin turned his visage to him and blue eyes narrowed lightly "I was looking for you." Those arr6ogant features turned away again and silence stretched between them. It was a tense silence, one that promised bad things happening sometime soon; although Xemnas, nor Marluxia could place a finger on the cause of it. The Assassin then decided to speak again "I was correct in the assumption that you would come here." He continued.

Xemnas turned his eyes toward the Graceful Assassin "Oh, why is that?" He questioned, voice soft and dull himself. A conversation between two dead men would have been more animated than theirs was now. The heart-shaped moon had a magnetizing effect on Xemnas and it wasn't long or he was looking toward the incomplete object again, lips pulled down in a small frown at the sight. He was still aware of the other man's presence however and he pulled his features into the same mask again "I thought you could handle things by yourself?" A jab toward the dependence that the Assassin always claimed he had. It had hit true, he noticed by the narrowing of those sharp blue eyes again and the hiss that almost escaped the Assassin.

The pale face turned to him again, twisted with annoyance and Xemnas barely could keep the smirk from appearing on his features. The narrowing eyes warned that the pink-haired man knew of that desire and didn't like it in the slightest, that head moved away again and made pink hair swing with the movement and Xemnas once more noticed that it was rather befitting for the other male. He actually did want to run his hand through that hair right now, but he restrained himself. It didn't worry the Superior much, confident in his own strength and knowing that the Assassin needed him to get his heart back, at least for now "I was merely wondering when you would work on regaining our hearts again." The Assassin spoke, gathering himself together once more and be that near perfect statue again. Untouchable.

It was now Xemnas' turn to look briefly annoyed "Once the keywielder is disposed off, after he has gathered enough hearts for us." He answered, hoping that it would satisfy the other for now. He of course never had been intent on giving them their hearts back, he only wanted the power that Kingdom Hearts would give him and hopefully that would be soon. He looked away from the pink-haired Nobody and fingers curled around the balcony's rail and tightened their grip. The material felt like it could give in, knuckles turning a pasty white and he relaxed them a bit and color returned.

A disgusted movement with a pale-fingered hand and a low voice lashed out angrily toward him "Don't lie to me, Xemnas!" Marluxia spoke, anger coloring his voice and turning it harsher, making the silver-haired man blink for a moment and take a step backward as if surprised. He hadn't expected the other to see through his lie like that, although he wondered how the other knew and his eyes narrowed in turn. His face still looking the same, although if one dared to look into the molten pools of amber they would see the irritation and the shock of having been discovered shine through. The fearless blue did look in them and read his orbs like a book and they morphed to show the satisfaction that he felt at being right.

"So, you have been pressing your ears against doors, No. XI." He spoke, noting that it was the other's turn to feel irritated. Xemnas knew that he had been careful, only Kingdom Hearts heard his non-existing heart's desires as he spoke them up out loud in the air that he had believed was empty, until now. He shook his head lightly as if disappointed "I hadn't taken you as someone who did such things." He continued, eyes shifting to search for any reaction in the other man.

The game had turned dangerous now.

A sound of teeth being grinded together broke the silence that had surrounded them again and then that head was tossed to the side in a way that was lightly arrogant. Xemnas was glad to see that it wasn't entirely gone, nonetheless he would find delight in breaking it "I did not." The Assassin defended himself, sounding annoyed once more. It seemed that said feeling ran through them a lot "I merely.. overheard." He spoke, delicate as he searched for the words "I had been searching for you then." His head turned again and blue met amber again, before the former widened at what they saw.

The hand that landed next to the Assassin's head had said Nobody wincing lightly, although he wouldn't have known, or at least wouldn't say the reason for such a reaction. The tan man's head moved forward, eyes still narrowed "Who is the liar now?" He questioned lightly, noting how close they were and finding it send his muscles coiling uncomfortable. The expression of the other morphed, seeing that he wouldn't be able to blackmail the Superior anymore and sagged against the wall, but the deviance in his eyes didn't waver as he looked up into those strict amber eyes that glared down on him. The resulting shift as Marluxia noticed the closeness as well had him truly chuckling and the reaction upon that as well.

But what he did next, surprised him and he felt his lips cover that of the other man standing a little lower than him in posture and even in Rank. It seemed like he would surpass the Assassin in everything. The Superior felt the other tense under the touch, before seeming to come to a conclusion he didn't know off and arms wrapped around his neck and a warm body pressed against him. He let it continue for a while and then pulled back, a thin smile around his lips as he met the glaring gaze of the Assassin "Don't expect that it changes anything." Marluxia offered and Xemnas' smile broadened into a smirk.

"I wasn't expecting anything." He replied, before covering those pale pink lips again in a way that belied a starved man underneath his calm exterior, gloved hands travelling over a lightly arched back. A soft hiss and fingers dug in his shoulders and he was lightly pushed back and he complied with the touch and allowed himself to be pushed. A hand encircled his wrist and raised it in a gesture he didn't know if he should call it rough or tender. It was a mix between the two and quite sensual. His amber gaze narrowed when white teeth clenched the tip of his gloves between them and tugged his gloves away from his hands.

The Assassin turned to his own gloves when Xemnas' where gone and hands where back to roaming over a pale skin. It would have been heated if they didn't loathe each other or if they truly could share the heat that something like this caused. It nonetheless was a good pastime currently and they where intent to enjoy it as much they could in this state. A tan hand moved finally into pink locks and tightened their grip, pulling the Assassin's head back and revealing a slender neck, lips descended down and worshipped the heated flesh there.

A light push again and amber met blue once more "Why.." The Graceful Assassin spoke softly "Don't we take this.." A look that almost had Xemnas groaning and attack the other man again "Somewhere else?" He hadn't finished or the Superior had summoned a Dark Portal that would bring the both of them to the bedroom.


End file.
